


If I Go Crazy, Then Will You Still Call Me Superman?

by BorrowedBlueBox



Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, References to canon deaths, Set after episode 4 of series 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby confronts Connor after the events of the future insects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Go Crazy, Then Will You Still Call Me Superman?

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to 'Kryptonite' by 3 Doors Down and this ended up being born. Title is based on a line from the song, Connor says the same line from the song in this story.
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the song Kryptonite. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

“You’re disappointed in me, I can tell.” Connor said to Abby as they were walking towards their car. Abby glanced at Connor, eyebrow raised, letting her expression do all the questioning.

“You aren’t talking to me. It’s like when I told my friends in the beginning of the ARC and I was kicked off the project.” Connor explained.

“It’s nowhere near that.” Abby gritted her teeth, trying to keep her anger in check. Anger wouldn’t do anything to help the current situation. Honestly, Abby wasn’t sure what would.

“Ah, see, I knew you were---“ Connor began but was cut off by Abby.

“Today was immensely worse. You nearly got Jess killed! You nearly got all of us killed! And for what? Building a weapon for an unstable mad man!” Abby turned to him, shoving him up against their car. So much for keeping her anger in check, Abby thought to herself.

“I thought I was doing good! I was doing science, I thought I was building something that could be used for good, something that would save lives.” Connor spoke defensively.

“Well look where that got you! Jess almost died, we were almost incinerated! Philip Burton has what he needs to destroy humanity. Helen Cutter wins. Professor Cutter, Stephen, and Sarah’s deaths are for nothing.” Abby said and Connor winced.

“Honestly, Connor, what would Cutter think? You think he’d be proud of you?! No, he had you take over his work at the ARC. He wanted you to help, not destroy the whole goddamn human race! He wanted you to prevent that! He asked you to finish what he started!” Abby yelled, a part of her knowing that she went too far.

“I didn’t want that to happen, don’t for once think that! I never meant for anyone to get hurt! I thought I was helping, I thought this was going to help protect humanity!” Connor shot back.

“And don’t you dare even bring Professor Cutter into this! You don’t think I feel guilty that they died?! That they died for this project and I gave this man something bad and dangerous?! Because I fucking do, Abby!” Connor’s voice wavering, not coming out as loud as he wanted.

“Every single day I wake up and I am reminded that my friends are dead, that they’re never coming back. I thought I was building something to stop more deaths, keep more of my friends from dying.” Connor’s voice broke, a tiny sob so quiet Abby almost thought it was a figure of her imagination.

“Connor…” Abby spoke softly, placing a hand on his cheek.

“I didn’t know that I was being played, Abby. I genuinely thought I was building something that would help.” Connor cried and Abby pulled him into a hug.

“Shh. Calm down, Connor. I’m sorry I got mad at you. I know you didn’t mean for any of this to happen. I’m sorry for what I said, I’m sorry I went too far.” Abby spoke in a soft voice while rubbing a hand up and down Connor’s back, comforting the man.

“All the more reason to help Matt, to stop Philip.” Connor spoke through his cries.

“I’m here to help you. The team supports you, Connor. You can and will fix this. I just know it.” Abby said confidently.

“Thank you.” Connor said and Abby gently pushed him into the passenger seat of their car.

“Your intentions were good, Connor. They still are. That’s what matters. Of all the things you’ve done and are capable of doing, you can fix this. I believe in you.” Abby said once she was in the car.

“If I go crazy, then will you still call me Superman?” Connor asked looking out the car window. Abby knew by the soft tone of his voice that he wasn’t asking her. He was asking Cutter if he was still proud of Connor, if he still had faith in him.

“Yes.” Abby replied as quietly as she could so as not to disturb Connor’s thoughts.

“Always.” She added just as quietly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Connor smile a bit for a brief moment.

Abby knew they were going to be okay. They had to be, they had the entire human race to protect. They had people that they had to honor.


End file.
